


Ай-люли-люли

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложности притирки Лю и Ли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ай-люли-люли

\- А, это ты.  
\- Как-то не слишком приветливо.  
\- Да виделись же уже сегодня раз десять. Что-то случилось?  
\- Можно сказать и так.  
\- Это меня как-то касается?  
\- Думаю, да, если ты только не решил сдать билет на самолет.  
\- С какой бы стати вдруг?  
\- Ну, мало ли. Ты непредсказуем, как тропы Мирквуда.  
\- Странно слышать такое от человека, который меня толком не знает.  
\- Но хотел бы узнать.  
\- Мы вроде бы все уже выяснили?  
\- Нет, не все.  
\- Ну что ж, давай попробуем прояснить до конца. Хотя я даже не знаю, что еще я могу тебе сказать.  
\- Все получилось по-дурацки.  
\- Да ты мастер преуменьшений. По-моему, все вообще никак не получилось.  
\- Пожалуй. Я повел себя как дурак.  
\- Ты повел себя как самодовольная свинья. Был бы я женщиной - я бы назвал это шовинизмом.  
\- По-моему, шовинизм от пола вообще не зависит.  
\- Очень самокритично, учитывая, что это о тебе.  
\- Я был неправ.  
\- Правда? Кто тебе об этом рассказал, если не секрет?  
\- Я просто сам сел и подумал, почему все получилось именно так... в смысле, вообще не получилось.  
\- Потому что именно так ты сам себя ведешь.  
\- Я пришел к такому же выводу.  
\- Что ж, я рад. Надеюсь, в будущем тебе удастся с этим справиться, и новые отношения ты будешь завязывать и строить по-новому.  
\- Мне бы хотелось вернуться к старым. Но уже не в качестве самодовольной свиньи.  
\- А в качестве кого? Кающейся Марии Магдалины? Будешь писать письма с извинениями? Ай-люли-люли-люли, бью поклоны до земли?  
\- Мне скоро предстоит поездка к вам.  
\- А, понятно. Зачем искать нового кандидата на потрахаться, когда есть закинутая ранее удочка, верно? Так вот - неверно.  
\- Знаешь, это не первые обломавшиеся отношения в моей жизни. Но раньше я всегда говорил "се ля ви" и топал дальше, не оглядываясь. А ты не такой, как другие.  
\- Я что - единственный, кто показал тебе зубы? Чудны дела твои, Господи. И этот человек еще говорит о моей непредсказуемости. Что тебе мешало спокойно лечь спать, а завтра отчалить в аэропорт, не оглядываясь?  
\- Ты мешал. Я понял, что во мне появилось что-то совершенно новое.  
\- Боже тебя упаси брякнуть про любовь.  
\- Я похож на идиота?  
\- Хммм...  
\- О'кей, я похож на идиота. Даже не буду спорить. Просто послушай. Понимаешь, обычно моя симпатия к человеку проявляется в том, что мне хочется, чтобы он был рядом.  
\- Не хочется тебя разочаровывать, но ты не уникален, представь себе.  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Раньше мне всегда хотелось одного - чтобы тот, кто мне понравился, был рядом. А теперь хочется совсем другого. Хочется самому быть рядом с тобой.  
Пауза.  
\- Не молчи, пожалуйста. Я не поверю, что ты не понимаешь, что это совершенно разные чувства.  
Пауза.  
\- Может, скажешь хоть слово?  
\- Скажу. Это действительно совсем разные чувства. Знаешь, я рад за тебя. Без дураков, рад. Если ты наконец научился не только брать, но и отдавать - ты сам удивишься, насколько ярче и полнее станет твоя жизнь. Это очень здорово, правда.  
\- Я пока еще не научился, я только понял.  
\- Это самое главное. Если ты понял и почувствовал - научишься очень быстро.  
Пауза.  
\- Ну и кто теперь замолчал?  
\- Знаешь, не очень-то легко говорить такие вещи.  
\- Да ладно. С твоим-то характером? С твоими стальными яйцами? Ты уже сказал столько, что хватило бы на пятерых менее решительных и сильных.  
\- Научи меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Что?  
\- Научи меня. Отдавать по-настоящему. Так, чтобы было хорошо тому, кто рядом.  
\- Юный падаван, ты не там ищешь сэнсэя. Я старше тебя меньше чем на месяц.  
\- Но ты давно знаешь, как это. Ты не такой, как я. Ты лучше меня.  
Пауза.  
\- Я настолько безнадежен?  
Пауза.  
\- С какой стати мне открывать дверь тому, кто однажды уже вышиб ее с пинка?  
\- Я был...  
\- Я помню, мы это уже выяснили.  
Пауза.  
\- Я сломал все насовсем?  
Пауза.  
\- Думаешь, это так просто - поверить во второй раз?  
\- Но ты же тоже сильный.  
\- Это не значит, что мне по фигу, когда меня ломают.  
\- Я хочу исправить сломанное. Правда.  
Пауза.  
\- Можно, я прилечу к тебе?  
Пауза.  
\- Ли?  
Короткий рывок и захват.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты понял одну вещь, Эванс. Я не позволю тебе больше быть мудаком, понимаешь?  
\- Я об этом тебя и прошу. И хватит уже отращивать под собой лося. Лучше трахни меня, пока я еще раз что-нибудь не испортил.  
\- Думаешь, если я тебя трахну, то не смогу потом выгнать?  
\- Думаю, если ты меня трахнешь, то мне захочется перестать быть мудаком еще раз в десять сильнее.


End file.
